In general, there are material testing apparatuses for checking characteristics of a material. These material testing apparatuses are used as apparatuses for checking various mechanical characteristics by tensioning or pressing a specimen of a material.
In particular, a tension test using the material testing apparatus is a method for obtaining an elastic modulus, a breaking strength, etc. using direct property values. In particular, because experiments of a material, such as a micro or nano-scale metal and a polymer, cannot be carried out using a general bulk-scale material testing apparatus, a micro tension testing apparatus or nano testing apparatus is used.
That is, the above-described tension tests are carried out by a subminiature material testing apparatus (a tension testing apparatus) for measuring mechanical properties of a product and a material that require a very small load. In particular, because, in a nano tension test, mechanical characteristics of the product can be precisely measured in nano units, mechanical characteristics of a material and a product developed using a nano technology can be precisely measured in nano units such that the nano tension test is suitable for measurement of the mechanical characteristics of the material and the product developed using the nano technology.
Meanwhile, because a material testing apparatus for checking nano characteristics mounts a very small specimen, unlike in a conventional material testing apparatus, a mounting method thereof is somewhat difficult. Thus, in order to relieve these difficulties, Korean Patent Registration No. 613726 discloses a specimen mounting apparatus for a tension testing apparatus configured to fix both ends of a sample tensioned by a driving force from a driving apparatus to a moving stage side and a clamp side, respectively, the specimen mounting apparatus including a grip table having an end disposed in the middle between the moving stage side and the clamp side and a gripping means that operates in a width direction of a grip.
However, in a conventional nano material testing apparatus, it is not easy to mount a specimen having a small size and thus, causes a difficulty in carrying out a test. In addition, because the specimen cannot be mounted only in a horizontal direction, only the tension test can be carried out such that various tests including tension, compression, bending, etc. cannot be carried out.